


lost and found

by skamz



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, silly fluff, this is mostly just fluff, yes isak has a polar bear teddy named ursa after the constellation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamz/pseuds/skamz
Summary: The only thing that might be worse for Isak than forgetting his backpack with his polar bear teddy inside of it in the tram is the fact that someone found it and knows that it's his.





	lost and found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starslag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starslag/gifts).



> happy birthday again my dear [shola](http://deepinskam.tumblr.com/)!! words are not enough to describe how great of a person you are. you're such a genuinely good and lovely soul, and so so talented and strong, more than you even know. thank you for always being super kind to me, and for being so supportive - being in this fandom all this time would not have been the same without you. i wish you all the best this year, because that's exactly what you deserve. i hope you'll enjoy this quickly written cheesy thing hehe 

Isak couldn't possibly be more glad that his chemistry test is finally a thing of the past.

Staying up until four with the help of two cans of Red Bull to study had definitely been a terrible idea, and he's _never_ going to repeat this mistake, not in this lifetime. Or he will, probably, because he _had_ told himself that he wouldn't after pulling his previous all-nighter, and yet, here he is. Again.

But whatever. That's something Future Isak will have to worry about, because Present Isak just stepped into the tram that leads back to his place, and he sees not only one, but two free seats that are right next to each other, and public transportation has never seemed as appealing as it does right now. He sits on one of the seats, his backpack at his feet, and he closes his eyes, at last, his head dipping forward.

It seems like only a few seconds have passed when he opens them again, but it's clearly been longer than that, because he can see his stop right outside the window and, shit, he's about to miss it. He rushes toward the door, and lets out a sigh when he makes it out on time. Thank _god_ he won't have to walk the extra distance.

Except—

Isak gasps as he realizes that he doesn't have his backpack with him, which means that—

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he curses. " _Fuck_."

The tram's already too far away now and even if he had the energy to, running after it would be futile. His heart sinks as he simply stands there, a hand on his forehead, watching it distance itself further and further. 

He can't even fall asleep when he makes it to his room and lets himself fall on his bed. He feels like a complete idiot for letting this happen, because he should've paid more attention—honestly, who gets off the tram without their backpack and doesn't fucking notice? And  _why_ did he have to bring Ursa with him to the test, he could've done it without her, and now she's still in his backpack and he's never gonna see her again. 

She was one of the only things he took with him when he left home, and the thing he had held onto the most, and now he lost her.

Isak's really not in the mood to leave his bedroom, but he can only ignore his rumbling stomach for so long. He sits up with a groan, drags his feet to the kitchen.

"Baby Jesus!" Eskild greets him when he gets there. "What's that pout for?" he then teases, but when Isak only replies with a shrug, he asks: "Hey, everything okay?" 

"I left my backpack in the tram," he mumbles.

"Oh." Eskild winces. "Well,  _that_ sucks."

"Royally," Isak adds. He opens the fridge, grabs a container of leftover pasta from last night. 

"Have you tried calling Sporvien? I did that when I forgot my scarf on the tram like two years ago."

"Really? Did you get it back?"

"No." 

Isak heaves a discouraged sigh.  

"But maybe there was an asshole in my tram and a good samaritan in yours?" Eskild quickly says. "And, I mean, it was a _really_ nice scarf." 

Isak shrugs again. "We'll see, I guess," he says. 

He's about to reach for his phone in his pocket to give them a call when he hears the sound of a Messenger notification. 

> _**Mikael Øverlie Boukhal** _
> 
> _Hey, are you the Isak who forgot his backpack in the 12 like two hours ago?_

Isak's eyes go wide when he reads the message.  

> _**Isak Valtersen** _
> 
> _Yes!!_
> 
> _Omg do you have it??_

He impatiently taps his foot as he waits for a reply, and when he lifts his eyes from his screen, Eskild is giving him a questioning look.

"I think someone found it," he quickly explains.   

> _**Mikael Øverlie Boukhal** _
> 
> _I do!_
> 
> _I'm at my place now, you could come and get it?_
> 
> _**Isak Valtersen**  
>  _
> 
> _Okay, can I come right away?_
> 
> _What's your address?_

Isak is out of the kitchen as soon as this Mikael guy texts him his address. 

"Isak? What happened just now? Did they find it?" Eskild asks. 

"Yes," he replies as he hurriedly puts on his shoes. "I gotta go to his place now."

Isak is reaching for the doorknob when he feels Eskild's hand on his shoulder. "Wait a second," he says. 

"Eskild, I really gotta go—" 

"Oh, right. So you're just going to go to some stranger's place because they found your backpack in the tram?" he asks, like that's somehow unacceptable. 

"Yes?" 

Eskild gives him a stern look, shaking his head. "Show me their profile." 

Isak lets out an exasperated sigh, but Eskild doesn't budge, his eyes pointing at Isak's phone. "Come on," he says. 

So, Isak pulls up the guy's Facebook profile, quickly scrolls through it, and just as he suspected, there's nothing suspicious about it. "There." 

Eskild takes his phone. "I see," he says after a moment, seemingly unimpressed. "Looks pretty...credible."

Isak rolls his eyes. "Okay, give it back now," he says, holding out his hand. 

"I'm saving the address before," he replies, pulling out his own phone from the pocket of his bathrobe. "You're going to text me once you get there, before you go in, and again when you get in,  _maximum_ five minutes later." 

" _Jesus_."

"Don't take that tone with me," he says, but then his expression softens and a smile takes over his face. "Almost feels like I'm sending you off to your first Grindr rendez-vous. Minus all the fun." 

Isak groans.

"But I'm serious, I'll be waiting," Eskild warns, pointing at his wrist.

***

On his way to Mikael's place, Isak realizes that he must've looked inside his backpack in order to find out his name, which means that—

He knows that he's been carrying a polar bear teddy with him, an obviously old one, since Isak has had it for twelve years now, and its fur is not as shiny and soft as it once used to be.

The thought makes him flush slightly. 

He _knows_ it's ridiculous, okay? For a guy his age to still have a  _teddy_ , but seriously, he keeps it in his room the vast majority of the time, and he only took it out today because of the chemistry test, for good luck and comfort. 

Anyway. 

This is _chill_ —he'll just get there, take his backpack and leave, and never see that guy again. He doesn't even go to his school, according to his profile, has no friends in common with him, so it's not like this will ever be something that's brought up among people he knows.  

> _**Isak Valtersen** _
> 
> _Alright, I'm there_
> 
> _**Eskild Tryggvason**  
>  _
> 
> _**** _
> 
> _Countdown starts now_

Mikael buzzes him in, and when Isak arrives in front of the green door, it opens right when he's about to knock on it. 

"Hey!" he greets. "Isak, right?" 

Isak immediately frowns, and his heart picks up speed. This—

This is  _not_ the guy from the Facebook profile that had messaged him. Not even  _close_. He has a smile on his face, like he's amused, or pleased, or both, and for a second he looks Isak up and down. "You don't exactly look like a walking Tobey Maguire meme."

"Who are you?" Isak blurts out.

The guy bites his bottom lip. "I'm Even," he replies, holding out his hand. 

"But I'm here to see Mikael."

"Oh, Mikael left," he says, lowering his hand when Isak doesn't shake it. "But don't worry, I’m the one who has your backpack." 

Isak's confusion increases. Why would this guy have his backpack when Mikael's the one who messaged him and supposedly had it? Why did Mikael leave it to him and text him his address? 

Isak takes a step back. "Can you give it to me, then?"

"Uh, yes, of course," he says.

He comes back only seconds later, Isak's backpack in hands, and he still has that  _smile_ on his face , and all Isak can think of now is the contents of his bag. "Did you look inside?" he asks defensively. "Did you and Mikael look inside and have a good laugh?" 

"Eh, I mean, I kind of had to look inside to find out your name, but we didn't—we didn't laugh? Why would we—" he rambles, and Isak's so not in the mood for this. 

"Whatever," he cuts him off, grabbing his backpack from him. He _really_ needs to leave, now, can't fucking stand being here any longer.

The last thing he sees before he turns away is this Even guy's eyes widening in surprise, but he ignores that, because he's really fucking embarrassed, at the thought of these two guys looking inside his backpack and discovering that a grown person carries a teddy with them, and probably mocking him and—

Isak stops in his tracks. 

He might've never gotten it back if it wasn't for them, and Even _did_ just say that they hadn't laughed, and it _had_ sounded genuine, now that Isak is replaying the words in his head as he takes a moment to properly inhale. And maybe he was indeed telling the truth, and maybe the world's not always out there to get him, and judge him, and he needs to stop assuming that it is. 

Isak debates whether or not he should retrace his steps, and at least thank him. He clenches his jaw a little at the thought of facing him again;  _that_ will be embarrassing. But he also knows that if he doesn't, he'll feel guilty about this for a long time. 

"Damn it," he sighs. 

He stares at his shoes after he knocks on the door, and when Even opens it, the look on his face immediately goes from casual to perplexed.

"I didn't say thank you," Isak rapidly says, holding up his backpack. "So thanks." 

A little smile pulls at Even's lips. "You're  _welcome_ ," he says, and then it grows a little wider, reaches his eyes. "I don't have Facebook, you know?"

"Hm?" 

" _I_ found your bag in the tram, and I just looked inside to see if there was anything with your name on it, and then I found your agenda, but like I said, I don't have Facebook, so I asked my friend Mikael to message you," he explains. "But I swear I didn't, like,  _read_ any of your notebooks or something, I wouldn't do that." 

Isak can only stand there, speechless. How could he think that  _that_ was what Isak had been worried about when there was a  _plush polar bear_ that took more than half the space in his bag. "That's not—" he begins, but then his stomach rumbles loudly, and he suddenly remembers that he had left the appartment before heating up his leftover pasta.

Even huffs out a small laugh. "Wanna come in? I was just making diner." 

His eyes—there's something warm about them, and inviting. Inoffensive, and safe.  

> _**Eskild Tryggvason** _
> 
> _Isak?????????_
> 
> _It's been 6 minutes!!!!!_
> 
> _Answer!!!!_

Isak jumps when he hears the successive pings. "Shit," he whispers.   

> _**Isak Valtersen** _
> 
> _Everythings ok here_
> 
> _Relax_

Even crooks an eyebrow. 

"Just my roommate," Isak waves off. "Worried Mikael might've been some dangerous guy." 

Even fully laughs now, and it's a nice sound, Isak thinks, as it reaches his ears. He really can't deny that it's a nice sight, too. " _Mikael._ " He lets out a content sigh. "I mean, better be safe than sorry?"

Isak nods, and can't help but smile back. Their eyes meet and there's something about the way Even is looking at him now, and it's like Isak can see tenderness, maybe, and interest, if he's being optimistic. 

The _thing_ about coming out only a few months ago is that Isak doesn't have the most experience with boys who like boys, is not exactly the best at figuring out which ones are and which ones are just being nice, and which ones might actually be into him. 

Worst case scenario, he'll just share a home cooked diner with the nice guy who found his backpack in the tram and doesn't seem weirded out by the fact that he's carrying his cherished polar bear teddy with him. That's chill. That's something he can do. 

That's something he wants to do. 

> _**Isak Valtersen** _
> 
> _I'll come home later tonight_
> 
> _And don't worry, i'm fine_

"So?" Even asks, gesturing for him to come in. 

"Diner sounds good," Isak says. 

They wait at the kitchen table as the chicken and potatoes finish roasting in the oven. "Beer?" 

Isak nods. 

Even goes over to the fridge, and Isak is well aware that this might seem ridiculous, but he takes his backpack that he had put on the floor next to him, unzips it, and he lets out a sigh of relief when he sees Ursa. He sort of feels the urge to hug her, because he's really glad he hasn't lost her, but that would  _definitely_ look ridiculous. 

Even comes back with two cans of  beers, and places one in front of Isak. 

"Oh, thanks," Isak says. He's about to close his backpack, and take it to the entryway, where he should've left it in the first place, like any normal guest would have, but Even says: 

"You know, I have the best trick to remove stains."

"What?" 

Even nods toward Ursa, and Isak notices the small tomato sauce stain on her left cheek. It must've been from last night, when he was studying in his bed and had diner there. 

"Oh," he says. 

"May I?" Even asks. 

Isak considers the offer for a moment. It truly  _feels_ silly, and his instinct is telling him that this looks like a joke, but the reality is that Even doesn't seem threatening, and he's been nothing but kind and respectful to him and _that's_ what he needs to focus on. 

Isak takes Ursa out, and hands her over to him. 

Even smiles at him. "It'll just take a minute."

He takes out a small bowl, fills it with water, and then takes a gallon of clear liquid and pours some of it into the bowl. 

Isak takes a sip from his beer, and walks over to him. "What's that?"

"Just vinegar," he says. He dips a cloth in the solution, and gently dabs it on Ursa's cheek. He does it one more time, before adding a drop of dish soap to the cloth, and carefully starts to clean the stain. 

"Is it me or does it—" Even leans to smell the teddy. "Does it smell like lavender?" 

Isak lets out a quiet chuckle. "That's my roommate." 

"Your roommate made it smell like lavender?" 

"He gave me this air freshener thing that smells like lavender for my room, and since Ursa is in there most of the time, she kind of soaked up the smell, I guess?" 

"Ursa?" 

Isak swallows, and feels his cheeks heating up. "Yeah, that's her, hm, name," he says. 

"Wait, like the constellation?" 

Isak nods and it makes warmth pool in his belly, for some reason, the fact that he immediately figured it out. 

"That's cool," Even says, and he sounds like he genuinely means that.

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm." He dabs Ursa's cheek one more time with the dampened cloth. "Voilà!" 

The stain seems to be completely gone, and the gentle warmth spreads everywhere in Isak's body now. God, he's so—

He's so fucking sweet. 

"Thank you," he whispers.

"You're welcome," Even replies. "It's a really nice polar bear teddy."

"Yeah," Isak says. "It's, hm, nice to hug," he adds, and almost instantly wishes he hadn't. He doesn't know how long he's going to last here without making a fool of himself. 

But Even only smiles in return, again, and Isak realizes then just how close they're standing next to each other. "You know," he starts. "People can be nice to hug, too." 

Isak's breath catches in his throat. He wouldn't really know that, he doesn't exactly hug people often, can't remember the last time he's properly hugged someone and—

Even is really close. 

"I'm gonna hug you, if you don't mind," he says, his voice soft. 

Isak inhales again, but it's a little shaky. "Okay." His lips moved, but he doesn't think any sound came out of his mouth. "Okay," he repeats, a little louder this time. 

And then there are two arms around him, and a chest against his, and he's completely enveloped by Even, it seems. He dares to wrap his own arms around him as well, and they simply stand there for a while. The gentle pressure, and the body heat are just—

Isak closes his eyes, his chin resting on Even's shoulder, and it's like he's slowly melting. It feels so nice—it feels so incredibly nice, like he couldn't possibly get enough of this. Even must feel his heart beating strongly against his ribcage, but Isak doesn't care, he doesn't care right now, and Even only hold him tighter. 

"I think diner's ready," Even whispers after a moment, and Isak can feel the words against his ear. It makes goosebumps travel down his spine. 

"Okay," he replies.

"Plus, we don't want Ursa to get jealous." 

Isak half whimpers, half laughs. "Shut up." 

" _Hey._ "

When Even lets go of him to grab two plates from the cupboard, Isak already wants to hug him again, already misses the way it feels. "I actually know she's just an inanimate object, you know."

Even raises an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, how do you know that?" 

Isak rolls his eyes. "I'm serious," he says.

"I'm serious too," Even replies, and when he opens the utensils drawer, he puts a hand on Isak's back, quickly runs it up and down and Isak can't help but lean against it. "Have you not seen Toy Story?"

He takes a deep breath. "Eh, no?" 

"Really?" Even asks with mock consternation. 

Isak shakes his head, a smile on his lips. 

"We'll watch it after diner, if it's on Netflix." Their eyes meet and he adds: "Or any other movie, I don't mind, if you'd like?"

Even honestly seems like a guy who's into guys, or who's at least into him, for some reason, and there's little to no doubt left in him, now, and—

Isak's fully grinning, now. "Okay," he says. "I'd like that."

 

"So you already live in a shared flat?" Even asks. 

Isak bites the inside of his cheek. 

"Complicated?"

"Yeah," he replies. He looks down at his plate for a moment. "I left home when I was sixteen."

Even's eyes widen a little. "Sixteen?" 

"It was just a bit complicated, like you said," he says. "My mom got really sick, then my dad just left, and it became kind of a mess, and I couldn't really—" 

He stops when he notices Even's hand on his. "It's fine now, though. I mean, better."

"Yeah?"

Isak nods. "My mom's schizophrenic," he says. "But it was mostly really bad when she didn't want to get help, and then treatment has helped a lot." 

Even gently squeezes his hand. "That's good to hear," he replies, and Isak feels the urge to close the distance between, craves the closeness he had experienced only minutes before. "Isak?" Even says after a moment. 

"Yes?" 

"I'm, hm. I'm bipolar." 

 _Oh_. 

"I've know for a couple of years now," he continues. "I've been managing." 

"That's great," he says. "I mean, the fact that you're managing it." 

Even squeezes his hand again. "You're great," he says. 

Isak slides his thumb over Even's. "You are, too," he replies. 

 

Isak puts Ursa back in his backpack when they finish diner, gives her a little hug, before he does. Him and Even sit on the couch together, and, much to Even's dismay, Toy Story is not on Netflix' movie library. They settle for The Theory of Everything, instead, because Even says it's really good, and Isak likes the idea of watching a movie about Stephen Hawking. 

Even throws a blanket over them, and wraps an arm around Isak's shoulders as they start watching the movie. And Isak can't help but look at Even's face from time to time, and sometimes his gaze lingers a little longer. 

At one point, Even looks back at him, and a little smile lifts the corner of his mouth. "Hey," he whispers. 

"Hey," Isak whispers back, and his eyes can't look away from his lips, now. He leans in, slowly, and Even does, as well, until he presses his lips to Isak's cheek, one, two, three times, closer and closer to his mouth until—

Isak turns his head ever so slightly, and their lips meet. And it's soft, and delicate, and it's a boy's mouth against his, and he smiles. 

When they part, Isak rests his head on Even's shoulder, and Even traces lines up and down his arm. 

> _**Eskild Tryggvason**  
>  _
> 
> Still fine? 

Isak looks at Even from the corner of his eyes, and he lets himself bask in this moment. He places a kiss to his shoulder, with barely any pressure from his lips, before he lies his head on it again. 

> _**Isak Valtersen** _
> 
> _Still fine :)_

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for reading :)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [here](http://skamz.tumblr.com), as always :)
> 
> i hope you're all having the loveliest weekend so far also, go see black panther if you can! it's so so good
> 
> (also, for those who have been asking about tpoy: i’m so sorry i’m the worst at writing/updating it, but i promise it’s not abandonned)


End file.
